


Blank Book

by Sourlander



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 5th century Alexandria, Gen, Original work - Freeform, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Hypatia of Alexandria presents the Prefect with a blank book.





	Blank Book

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short glimpse into my current project. It's a novel about Hypatia of Alexandria and Orestes, the Prefect of Alexandria. I decided to use the FFC as a sort of inspiration for writing short oneshots which I may or may not use in the whole thing.
> 
> Orestes is married to Hypatia's niece, Rhoda. Her father is the patriarch of Alexandria, Cyril. Cyril drove the Jewish leaders out of Alexandria in 412 BC and is now closing in on Hypatia, who is a Pagan philosopher and who has more influence on the Prefect than Cyril. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The wood felt almost soft beneath his fingers. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d held a book in his hands. Recently nothing but scrolls of papyrus had passed through his hands, few of them bearing happy news.

            Orestes smiled weakly as he looked up at Hypatia. The older woman shook her head. She looked tired. More tired than he’d ever seen her. All this trouble in Alexandria was getting to her as well, and it had become obvious that the bishop was only waiting for a chance to get rid of her, just like he’d gotten rid of the Jewish leaders. But so far Hypatia hadn’t been driven away. So far, the Pagan philosopher had stood her ground and Orestes prayed that she could stay that way.

“I’m not sure I will have time to read this,” the Prefect said quietly.

“There’s nothing to read in it, yet.” Hypatia leaned forward and opened the book she’d given him only moments before. The papyrus within was still light. Not a single letter had been drawn on it. “I originally ordered it to be made a few months ago. I’ve been meaning to organize my latest essays…” She fell silent and let her gaze wander to the window. To the city outside and the enmity she’d have to face once she left his house again. “Maybe your wife will find the time to write things down. Write about what has happened here since you two met.” She smiled absentmindedly and then leaned back again.

Orestes frowned, unwilling to let the underlying despair in her voice get to him. Rhoda, his wife, her niece, should write down what had happened here… Was Hypatia suspecting she wouldn’t get the chance to do so herself? He swallowed hard and nodded, unable to argue with her. Things were looking that way… “I’m sorry, Hypatia,” he said. “I’m sorry I can’t protect you… or anyone.”


End file.
